Family Ties
by zMIDNIGHTz
Summary: "...Artemis, you have family who care about you. You can open up and trust." ...Artemis has always felt alone; but on one of the worst days of her life, can she do something her parents couldn't -can she change and accept a new family legacy?
1. Prologue

_**I don't own any of this stuff. Though I will try to stay as close to the original characters aired on the show, I should note that any other characters taken from DC comics will be used freely and not necessarily like their characters in the comics, especially personality wise, but powers, abilities, and sometimes appearance and back story may be used. Enjoy!**_

**Star City 1984**

A stocky young man in a blue mask stood silently in the shadows of a nearby apartment building. His eyes stayed glued to the doors and windows of the shop across from him. He had begun the hunt.

Suddenly, someone jumped down from behind, landing gracefully on her feet. Though startled, he didn't dare take his eyes off his target.

"Well hello, Manhunter." The woman almost purred then ended on a playfully sarcastic tone. "Did I startle you?"

"Like that would ever happen. By the way, you're early, Tigress." He snorted.

The young woman, not too much younger than him and probably no older than nineteen, stepped up next to him. Her long black hair covered her shoulders, draping onto her tiger striped costume. Her Eastern eyes stared at him from just under her yellow cat mask.

"I know. What did you think? That you could take all the fun for yourself?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why couldn't you have waited to come with the rest of the team?" He sighed.

"Well fine. I didn't want to be stuck with you either." She responded, and so the banter began.

"That doesn't even make any sense. Then why would you-" He took his eyes off the target for one second to look at his teammate standing beside him but was quickly brought back to attention by the sound of breaking glass. Both young heroes turned to the sound. They watched the burglar dash down the opposite alleyway.

"I think that was your guy." Tigress pointed out.

"You think!" Manhunter grunted and took off in a sprint after him. Tigress lit up with excitement and adrenaline, dashing after them. With quick reflexes, Manhunter clipped off the walkie talkie at his waste and brought it to his mouth.

"Manhunter to Young All-Stars. Tigress and I've got the target on the run toward the intersection of Bailey and State. Over." There was a moment of static before a young woman's voice came through the speaker.

"Tsunami to Manhunter. We are all ready on our way. We will be there to surround him. Over."

The thief knocked over trash bins and debris into their path, himself vaulting expertly over any obstacles. But Manhunter and Tigress were no amateurs. Both athletic and expertly trained, they easily maneuvered their way to him. They turned the corner into a dead end alleyway. Finally they had their target trapped. At the end of the road stood the young villain in black. His back was to them only exposing his shaggy blond hair. Realizing his entrapment, he slowly turned around to reveal his face, covered in a gray hockey mask.

"Sportsmaster. Give up the weapon, you're trapped!" Tigress shouted as she came to a stop beside Manhunter.

"Sorry dear, but life isn't that easy." Sportsmaster responded, standing high. He then whipped out four tennis balls from inside his jacket flinging them at his opponents.

"Watch out their probably loaded with explosives!" Manhunter called out and was proved right as one exploded on a nearby wall.

Tigress didn't seem to mind. She jumped with powerful legs, flipping effortlessly over the two bombs flying her way. She then landed gracefully as they exploded behind her. Both handled the situation expertly but it was only a distraction. Armed men jumped from the shadows. They tackled Manhunter and a couple ran towards Tigress, each carrying an array of guns and swords. She delivered a high spin kick to the first's jaw and ducked a sword swipe from the second before tripping him off his feet and slamming down a fist, breaking his nose. She turned to help her teammate but was stopped in her tracks by his shout.

"I'll be fine, don't let him get away!" He grunted and flipped a man over his shoulder. Tigress couldn't object as she turned to see Sportsmaster pole vaulting onto the roof towards an easy get away.

"I'll get him!" Tigress shouted and bared her claws. Long, talon-like nails on the ends of her fingers gripped the grooves in the wall. She climbed her way up, leaping over the edge onto the roof. Sportsmaster just stood there waiting for her. Tigress could see a fight coming on.

"I always do enjoy a good fight." She threw herself toward him with her claws extended.

He grabbed her wrist calmly but she gave him a roundhouse kick to the stomach. As he doubled over, he released her hand only to use both free hands to pull out a bat hidden in the back of his jacket. He swung, just barely missing her legs as she dodged the hit.

"You're pretty light on your feet there." He bantered as she tried to deliver a jab to his face.

"You're not so bad yourself." She responded playfully.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. The game has just begun." He flung the bat in her direction, throwing her off just long enough for him to trip her up, pinning her to the ground. She grunted as his hands clasped around her throat. "I hear you haven't been doing so well on the field lately -too many slip ups. I'm surprised they haven't kicked you off the team yet, especially after what you did to that man in Casnia. Has something happened? Getting tired of the heroic prison you've been held in?"

Tigress raised her arms and formed a fist that she brought down on his skull. He grunted and let go of her for a moment. It was just enough time for her to knee him in the chest and roll away. Heavily padded and prepared, Sportsmaster recovered quickly.

"I'm fine. But I imagine that you're not feeling the same right now." She coughed out, clearing her throat and continuing the banter as if the previous comment had not been said.

"I feel the same as you." He stood up taking a deep breath and cracking his neck. A chuckle erupted from beneath the mask. "Thrilled. Alive with adrenalin running though my blood like a steroid, sending a jolt of energy and excitement. Don't you like this -the thrill of the chase? But it's only better when you get something out of it." He reached into his coat to pull out his next weapon.

Tigress jumped towards him to try and stop him. If he pulled out the weapon he had just stolen, the liveliness would certainly end. She soon found that move to be a mistake. Sportsmaster did not reveal the stolen weapon, instead he pulled out his best fencing sword that extended till the tip grazed her neck.

"I want to ask you an honest question, Tigress. Why aren't you back doing what's natural -plotting, stealing... Killing? I hate to see such potential as yours be kicked out of bounds only because a bunch of _heroes_ have you on a leash. You were such a beautiful thief." He kept her still with the tip of his blade.

"I'm on nobody's leash." Tigress answered defiantly. Her Vietnamese accent came out strong in the seriousness of her voice. She was getting tired of his toying.

"Hmm... Really? You didn't really answer my question did you? Is it because of that Manhunter? I hear you have quite an obsession of him." He pressed the blade closer, drawing a little blood as his voice became serious. "Do you really think he cares? He needed you for these missions and that was all. You were an asset, nothing more, and after this week's _mishap_, do you honestly think that will change? People don't change, Paula Brooks. If you really want someone to take care of you..." He lowered his weapon. "Find one like you."

Sportsmaster turned, leaving her there breathing heavily and confused. He walked toward the edge of the building and looked back. She stared at him, a new passion and fire in her eyes. She decided to let him go.

"Tigress!" Manhunter's voice cut through their gaze as he reached the roof. She looked at him then turned back to Sportsmaster, but he was already gone.

"Why did you let him get away? C'mon, we have to catch up with him! Maybe we can still direct him to the trap." He rambled on and started to run in that direction until she stopped him.

"Wait."

"We don't have time to wait."

"After all this is over, what will happen to me?"

"What?" He turned to her, almost shocked. He knew she was referring to her recent mistake and that the consequences would be harsh no doubt, but instead he just said, "This really isn't the time."

"I don't care if this isn't the time! I want to know..." She shouted angrily.

"It's up to the All-Star Squadron. I don't choose the consequences." He sighed.

"...Then what will you do about it? ...Or am I just the same to you as that lonely criminal the Squadron recruited a couple years ago to help do the dirty work?"

They stared at each other for a long moment. Her searching gaze never faltered, but Manhunter said nothing.

"That's what I thought. People really don't change." Tigress turned away from him for the last time. She jumped from the roof to the street below, landing on her feet and heading out on her own.


	2. Failure

_**I don't own any of this stuff. Though I will try to stay as close to the original characters aired on the show, I should note that any other characters taken from DC comics will be used freely and not necessarily like their characters in the comics, especially personality wise, but powers, abilities, and sometimes appearance and back story may be used. Enjoy!**_

**New York City, Now**

The night waned and the sky began to slowly flicker into dawn. A weeklong search was culminating into a final all-night showdown. The team was beaten and wounded, tired and sore. Finally, the night seemed to be coming to an end, for here they were again, standing toe-to-toe -the archer and the cat.

Robin and Kid Flash had been wounded and Superboy was trying to dig out a trapped Aqualad. Even Miss Martian had been detained. So it came down to just Artemis and her prey, Cheshire.

Was it all planned out this way? Maybe it was, because Cheshire had stopped and removed her mask to reveal a proud smirk… and because Artemis' hand reached back to grab a single hand made arrow hidden deep in her quiver. The tip was as sharp as knives.

A simple rule rang in her ears as she loaded the bow faster than her sister could pull out a single weapon -kill or be killed.

"Now, now, Artemis. What would mother say?" The words were dangerous and slipped into Artemis' ears like venom.

Her hand shook for a moment, but she held her ground. Cheshire leaned in closer until the top of the arrow grazed her chin before whispering her next words.

"And wouldn't father be proud..."

Through all the training and strain, one rule had been etched into Artemis' mind -kill or be killed. Tonight she had known what was coming; she had planned for this face off. But as she stared at her sister's face, the same face that she had looked up to for years... she failed her own test. She lowered her bow and turned her head.

"Get out, you won't get another chance." She forced out of clenched teeth. She couldn't be a killer like her father.

Artemis sheathed her bow and turned around only to stop in her tracks. Kid Flash stood on the edge of the roof watching her. Cheshire's laughter echoed away into the distance.

"You let her go? You let her go! How could you?" He blurted out, the anger evident in his voice. His hand still covered his bleeding leg wound. He could barely walk, let alone run. There was no telling when he would be able to do that again.

"Wally! What are you doing here?" It was all she could manage out.

"I'm here trying to catch a criminal we've been after all night, all weak! A criminal that you just let go!"

"You don't understand." Artemis turned away from him. She was tired and beaten, both emotionally and physically. The last thing she needed was this. Besides, he was fun loving Wally, he would get over it. Wouldn't he?

"Whatever, I understand." He turned away and muttered. "I knew I never should have trusted you."

Artemis stopped in her tracks. An unseen arrow seemed to pierce her as she turned back to see his hard guarded face. There was only a moment of silence between them before the others started to show up, but it was a moment that lasted hours.

"What happened? I thought you had her, Artemis." Aqualad looked at his comrades, searching for answers.

"So did I." Kid Flash added, his words thick and condescending.

"Then she got away?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah, with some help. Artemis let her go." Kid Flash finally let out, his gaze still trained on her.

The rooftop became silent. No one needed to question him; he wasn't known for lies and the tone of his voice meant business. So Artemis stood there as they stared at her, some worried while others stood angry. This wasn't the first time she had slipped up in that past couple weeks and now she had broken their trust. That was something she knew she hated more than anything.

* * *

><p>"This is your third insurrection in the past week. We're beginning to worry about you." Black Canary leaned forward in her chair. "I realize tracking down Cheshire must be difficult for you but-"<p>

"I'm fine... I just slipped up. That's all, okay?" Artemis folded her arms and leaned further back into her chair.

"You're not on your own anymore... Artemis, you have family who care about you. You can open up and trust." Canary said softly. Their eyes met and Artemis knew she was sincere, but quickly broke the gaze anyway. She stood up.

"Even if that were true... I don't deserve that privilege." She walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air." Artemis closed the door behind her, soon exiting the facility altogether.

**_More chapters to come, Thanks for reading and I'm sorry if any characters from the show seemed out of character. Your reviews are welcomed!_**


	3. Sixteen

_**Author's Note: This story takes place farther down the road in the series so I'm assuming that the "light" and all it's affiliates like Hugo in Belle Reve get exposed and uncovered and some of their plans come to happen. Maybe I'll write another story about that later but I think I'll wait till the tv series gets a little farther in it's story. So here is the next part :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

Artemis sunk into the chair in front of the kitchen table. She glanced around the small apartment before resting her elbows on the table and putting her head in her hands. Her mother was out, probably working on a second job to support their miserable lives. Her father was wherever he was stirring up trouble. Her sister, well Artemis didn't even want to think about what she had let her run off to. So she was alone.

She reached for the box of matches lying on the table in front of her. Sliding it open, she pulled out a single match and lit it on the box. The flame flickered in front of her eyes and she sighed, making it quiver in the wind.

"Happy 16th Birthday, Artemis." She mumbled and blew out the makeshift candle. Leaning back in her chair, she twirled her finger in mock excitement. "Woohoo, yay for me..."

Artemis flicked the used match across the table with her finger.

"Wow, I seriously need to get a life."

Just then she heard a loud commotion coming from outside her window. There was a scream, followed by shouts and curses reaching her ears from the street below her. Whatever was going on Artemis decided it would be more fun than moping around her apartment, so she grabbed her quiver of arrows just before exiting through the front door.

Once out on the street, she finally discovered the source of the problem -a break in at the old pawn shop on the corner. It was one of those antique rundown kind of places, not much to it really. Certainly nothing could be found worth stealing, but Artemis decided to investigate anyway. She was desperate for any kind of adventure to get her mind off of recent events.

She decided to sneak in through the rear entrance, do a quick investigation, maybe beat up some thugs, then anonymously report her findings to the authorities. This way she could have a great time and hopefully have no traces to the justice league or their young justice members. It would be a quick solo jaunt around the vigilante playground.

Artemis stepped inside the musty old shop and immediately noticed the difference. It was cold, very cold. She could she the white puffs coming from her mouth as she stepped further in. Either the owner was used to living in the arctic or there was more to this robbery than a bunch of thugs. She clenched her hand around her bow and almost wished she had thrown on her costume before heading out; but no, she didn't want to be recognized with them today, especially if this hadn't been an assigned mission. She would just have to do with what she had -civilian clothes and some hunting gear.

As she glanced around she noticed most of the things had been destroyed. All the knick knacks and 'priceless' junk people had traded were either frozen or... burned. It was an interesting combination. Suddenly the floor rumbled and she grasped a nearby shelf for support. There erupted loud crashes and grunts from the nearby room. A brawl was happening just inside the back storage room.

She began to inch her way toward the slightly ajar room door, simultaneously sliding an arrow into the bow string. Then just as she was near enough to hear the shouts coming from inside-

"That's it you little, Twerp!" A gruff voice roared and Artemis just barely had enough time to jump back before a young icy boy was thrown through the door, tumbling into her line of vision.

He looked up and shook the haze from his head, rubbing it with a bulky icy hand. Artemis recognized him immediately. It was one of the villains that had escaped from Belle Reve after the uncovering of the Light -Icicle Jr.

"Oh yeah! Well, I didn't want to be in your little gang anyway!" He shouted at the unknown attacker on the other side of the door before blasting a stream of ice toward him.

Not a moment later, a huge man with a glowing torso and molten arms crashed through the wall, slamming Junior across the room. Artemis had suddenly found herself in the middle of a meta-villain smack down and way in over her head. As blasts of fire and ice collided throughout the room, she decided to back into a well shadowed corner until just the right opportunity came her way. She should have gone when she had the chance, for just as she became well hidden, the sound of wailing police sirens in the distance switched up everything.

Both villains were frozen now. The magma man, or whatever he was, had Junior in his arms, melting his now dripping figure and contemplating whether to break his back. But now that the authorities were practically at the doorstep, he seemed to change his tactic. He picked the teen up over his shoulders and flung him in Artemis' direction.

Artemis knew this tactic well. When you're in the moment of possibly getting caught, it's every man for himself and every second counts. She looked right beside her at Junior who was half-conscious and slowly staggering to his feet. At least one criminal wouldn't be able to ditch the scene. She pointed the tip of a trick arrow right at the face of Icicle Jr., just as he was opening his eyes.

"Don't move." Artemis whispered authoritatively. He looked a little shocked and completely confused. Then he glanced in his _friend's_ direction. "Don't worry about him. He looks just intelligent enough to get lost."

"Uh, yeah. You're forgetting something, Archer Chic." Junior turned to the other side of the room and gulped. "He's also crazy enough to get rid of the evidence."

Artemis' eyes grew wide as she looked in the direction Junior was staring. The magma man had his arms outstretched in front of him. His hands glowed and blinked just like... a bomb. Now visible in the every increasing light of the walking explosive, the man smirked directly at her before opening his mouth.

"Three..."

"Okay, time to go!" Junior grabbed her wrist, pushing and rushing them toward the back door.

"Two..."

He pushed her through a side window, at the same time throwing up an arch of ice behind them just as-

"One..."

Artemis watched through the shattering and transparent form of ice as the old corner pawn shop exploded -destroying everything inside. She landed on the ground harshly and couldn't stop the world from going black.

She wasn't sure how long she had been out but it didn't look too long. Looking around she realized, Icicle Jr. had dragged her around the corner into a misty alley. Her head throbbed and she rubbed it as she pulled herself to her feet. Junior had probably dropped her off here and taken off already. That's what any smart, half-experienced villain would do. Then again, he wasn't exactly the top of the food chain and had already allowed her to live this long. A sudden snore erupting to her right proved that point.

Artemis turned to see the ice boy, now only pale and humanly, slumped up against the trash bin beside her, sleeping like a baby. She raised her bow and arrow before tapping him harshly in the side with her boot. Junior jumped awake.

"Hey!" He whined then glared at her. "Do you have to point that thing in my face?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "What were you doing back there at the pawn shop?"

"I'm a criminal, beautiful. What do you think I was doing?" He tilted his head and shrugged.

"So you went to steal from pretty much the worst pawn shop in America?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Look, I'm desperate okay?" He sighed. "Money's been a little tight."

"Isn't your father one of the biggest crime bosses around?"

"Yeah but me and my dad... Uh we don't exactly see eye to eye, if you know what I mean."

Artemis firmed her jaw. Of course she knew exactly what he meant, but she doubted that was the best answer. Then again, if it would make him talk... "Sure. I know what you mean."

"Really?" Junior stood up and dusted himself off, turning away form her and completely ignoring the arrow pointed at his face. "...Well mine just disowned me last night... But hey," He turned back to her, an almost forced smile on his face. "Who cares right? He was full of it anyway, and I'm gonna go celebrate! Maybe now that I'm out from under that cold shadow of his I can actually get something done right!" He stared at her for a minute. "You know, you look like you need a little break, archer chic. I'm having a night on the town, you wanna come with?"

Was he serious? The smile on his face obviously said yes, but Artemis just glared at him anyway. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to... Artemis refused to move from her defensive position, but slacked her offensive as she lowered her bow. She wasn't in the mood to deal with the cold villain, especially at this hour. She glanced at the entrance to the alleyway, and decided she would let him go. It's not like she had any proof on him anyway... Besides being an escaped villain.

"Fine, fine I get it. I should beat it while I still got the chance." Icicle turned back to the road, but stooped half turn. He stared at Artemis for a moment. His eyes glazed over as if distracted by something like a memory until finally he pointed at her. "Hey, I recognize that face. Don't I know you from somewhere?"

The question caught the archer by surprise and she stared at him, her hand slightly slacking off the bow. Unlike her hand, she continued to keep her voice undaunted.

"I have know idea what you're talking about."

There was only one problem with her statement... She knew exactly what he was talking about...

**City Unknown, 5yrs. Ago**

The windowless secluded facility was damp and an eleven year old Artemis scrunched her nose at the smell of various toxins, smokes, and drugs. This was certainly no place for a little eleven year old girl. Then again Artemis wasn't just any eleven year old girl.

"Keep your head in the game, Artemis. Don't go anywhere, talk to anyone, or do anything unless I tell you. This is business, understood?" Sportsmaster spoke harshly to his daughter at his side. His left hand rested on her shoulder guiding her through the room. His right hand carried a large bag.

"Understood." She answered defiantly but didn't dare leave her father's side. This place was filled with more thugs and thieves than she could imagine.

They headed over to a table in the far corner. A gruff, muscled man sat there, his gray hair and beard trimmed to match his suit. Beside him sat a skinny boy with white hair spiked to his liking.

"Sportsmaster." He gave recognition to the man but nothing else, not even so much as a nod.

"Icicle. I brought what I needed to. Now on to business." Sportsmaster lifted the bag but didn't hand it over, not just yet. Icicle nodded and gestured toward the seat in front of him.

"Yes. Lets talk."

The two men stared at each other. Artemis thought it was a little childish to be having a staring contest but she knew it meant more. It was a test of strength. Icicle finally turned away and spoke to his son.

"Junior. Take the girl and give her a tour or something. This is adult business."

"Sure, Dad." The boy nodded and stood up. He smiled at Artemis and waved her over. Sportsmaster squeezed his daughter's arm and leaned down to whisper to her.

"Go on with him, and don't mess this up."

Artemis nodded and followed after the twelve year old. She only glanced back once to see her father taking a seat at the table across from the crime boss.

"And this is the kitchen." Junior stopped in the dirty steaming room and leaned on a counter to look at his new found friend. After going through most of the large, and sometimes useless, rooms in the facility, they had finally come to rest here.

"This is supposed to be a kitchen?" Artemis looked around the room, noticing the grime and smell of unsanitary conditions.

"Yeah gross right? My family doesn't actually live here though."

"Oh... But your dad owns all this stuff?"

"Yep! It was some kind of business transaction." He shrugged and opened a nearby cabinet while searching for food and let a cockroach scurry out.

"Like the one ours are having." Artemis looked up to the ceiling where she knew, just on the other side of that wall, her father and Icicle were still conducting _business._

"I hope not." Junior said absentmindedly as he dug around for anything remotely edible. Artemis just nodded and hopped up to sit on the counter, letting her feet dangle. She had been in this long enough now to know that every _business deal_ wasn't exactly just an exchange of money, and that to get a place like this required a much, bloodier, price. They sat there silently for a moment until the boy sneezed, making him jump a few inches in the air.

"What's the matter, have a cold?" Artemis asked genuinely. He only laughed.

"I guess you could say that." He smiled then pointed to her bow. "Nice bow. Did your dad teach you to use that?"

"Just like your dad probably teaches you stuff." She responded.

"Nah. My stuff just comes natural, besides I don't think he likes me very much anyway. Is yours as awesome as he looks?"

She shook her head. "I don't think many of them are."

"...I guess. But I bet there are some nut jobs out there that actually care about their kids." He said sarcastically and chuckled. "And we got the advantage, see? If we can handle these guys, we can handle anything right? That's what my mom tells me anyways."

Artemis looked at him, a little surprised how open and maybe even deep he was getting; though by the look on his face, he was completely oblivious of it. Maybe he was right. This whole experience was maker her stronger, then again...

"Does your mom always say stuff like that?" She tried to change the subject.

"Sure. It's a mom thing I guess." He looked like he was surprised by her question and stared her in the eyes for a moment as if trying to get something out of her. It was a little awkward and she rubbed the wood in her bow uncomfortably. Finally he couldn't hold in what he was thinking any longer and spat it out. "Uh, sorry about yours. Your, uh, mom, I mean. What I mean to say is... I heard she's in the slammer."

Artemis was a little surprised. Sure it had been a little over a year since it happened but no one really even talked about it... Especially after her sister left. But she could tell he was being sincere and softened a little bit.

"Um, thanks... And about your father -forget about what he thinks, it'll only make things harder." The young girl tried to console him.

"Thanks, it's just nice to know you did something right. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, but you can't care about what everybody thinks."

"True..." He tilted his head. "What do you think?"

There was a moment of silence before Artemis smiled playfully and said, "I think you talk too much."

Junior laughed, and Artemis couldn't help but laugh with him. It felt good to have a nice moment. Artemis didn't have many of these kind of friends, the kind that understood her and the world she lived in.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from the floor above them. Artemis jumped down from the counter to land on her feet. The ceiling rumbled and lights sparked, collapsing on the other side of the room. She loaded her bow and pointed it to the entrance. If anyone was to come, it would be through there.

"I guess the meeting didn't go so well. A hero must have burst in. My dad was warning-" She spoke over her shoulder to the pale boy but was cut off.

"No. It's not that." Icicle Junior's voice was dripping with regret.

The room suddenly felt much colder. Artemis took a deep breath. She knew now that if it wasn't a hero or some form of the law that there was only one other option -it was a setup. She turned slowly, her weapon still raised. Junior stood before her, now in ice form.

"I'm sorry." He said, rather pathetically in Artemis' mind. She glared at him as he continued. "I was told to bring you down here as some sort of kidnapping leverage."

Her eyes grew wide. She knew already that it was too late but she made a dash for the door anyway. A thick beam of ice blocked her path and covered the entrance, sealing them in. Artemis trembled. She hadn't quite mastered that kind of reaction yet, though at this point she could simply blame the cold. She clenched her jaw and turned back, the tip of her arrow pointing at his head. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"Don't think I won't shoot." Artemis said between her teeth. Her father had warned her about this, but the truth was... She knew she could let that arrow fly, and it wouldn't do her any good.

"I know, I know." Junior swallowed and raised his hands. He was trembling too, but he definitely couldn't blame that on the cold. "But you need to get out of here."

Artemis blinked, completely surprised and a little angry. Was he suggesting that he would just let her go?

"Why else do you think I brought you to this stinky dump?" Junior continued as if hearing her unspoken words. He turned slowly and pointed to the other side of the room. "There's a trash shoot over there. It'll lead you all the way outside."

Still confused, she walked over to the area he was pointing at while trying not to loose eye contact with her target. Once she reached there, she found a trash compartment just big enough for her to fit in. One look down to see light from the outside and she knew he was telling the truth. Artemis lowered her bow and looked at him as he walked up to her.

"Won't your dad be mad? ...He might kill you." She whispered, still not sure about this.

"Maybe... But who cares what he thinks, right?" He smiled and held the hatch open for her. The sudden sound of footsteps from outside the kitchen door startled them and he gestured with his head for her to get in. But she shook her head.

"Only if you come too." Artemis said quickly.

"No I should stay here to... I don't know, hold them off or something." Junior shook his head frantically.

"We'll have plenty of time." She strapped her bow and arrow onto her back and reached for the hatch.

"No, I'm-"

Before he could finish, Artemis, with as much strength as she could muster, shoved him down the shoot. The combination of ice scraping against the metal shaft and Junior's whining wasn't exactly pleasant the ears. The men at the door seemed to be breaking the ice at the entrance, just as Artemis jumped in after him.

Only a second later she tumbled into the trash bin outside in the back alley. She opened her eyes and looked around. Icicle Jr. was nowhere to be seen. Just as she opened her mouth to call for him, strong arms reached into the bin; one of the hands silenced her on its way in. After being lifted out effortlessly she was set softly on her feet... Right in front of her father, Sportsmaster. Artemis gasped.

"What did you think? That I was killed, or that I would find you two days later after you were _supposedly_ kidnapped by the most dimwitted boy in the business?" He stared down at her, his eyes cold and condescending through the hockey mask.

"Where is he?" She spat out, desperately trying not to stare back at him. Her father gestured behind her. She spun around to see Junior pinned in the corner by a couple of traitorous Icicle thugs. He was still fully ice and his eyes were wide. "Let him go!"

"Of course. Right after I get what I came for." He stepped up to the twelve year old boy, simultaneously pulling a blade from a sheath at his waist.

"Dad, wait!" Artemis was surprised to hear the words escape her mouth but much less surprised when her father scooted her out of the way.

He reached down and with one swift moment, he sliced off a chunk of ice from Junior's shoulder. Junior let out a yelp. Sportsmaster held the piece in his hand and chuckled happily. It was then that it all fell into place.

"You planned this." Artemis whispered. There was a moment of silence before he answered.

"I warned you about this place. It doesn't take a seasoned professional to know when there's going to be setup. So I was a step ahead. The cold-generating genetic code in this boy's ice will supply the demand of a well paying Mr. Freeze."

"But... How did you know?"

"Because you're my daughter." Sportsmaster leaned down to her eye level. "I know you. You have... a way with people. A deceptive way that can easily be mistaken for protective precaution. I knew this boy would drop the ball, and I knew you wouldn't let him take the fall. It was child's play."

He stood tall, slipped his prize into an insulated pouch, and pulled her along. "Now come. We're taking a victory lap."

Artemis, with hurt in her eyes, took one last look at the injured form of Icicle Jr. as her father hauled her off into the night.

**Gotham City**

The memories flashed back quickly before her eyes as Artemis watched Icicle Jr. walk away. That had been one of her first tests, and she had hated it. Her father had gotten a good price for the ice and she had been warned to keep her emotions in check next time. She never crossed paths with that friendly ice boy again... until tonight. He had saved her life twice now, and maybe she owed him. Artemis groaned. Was she really considering this?

"Hey wait!" The words escaped her lips. Apparently she was and now there was no stopping it. He turned around, a confused look on his face. "Uh..." She sighed. She would like a thrilling night out; it was her birthday after all. "What time should I meet you?"

Junior was a little shocked but his face soon lit up with a big grin. He shouted back. "Sweet! Can you be at Star City entrance by nine?"

He wanted her to go all the way to Star City? Well, it wasn't exactly that far from Gotham, still it should have been a red flag. It should have, but for some reason Artemis was feeling desperate.

"Sure." She smiled and turned around to head home in the opposite direction. Before she could go too far, Junior's shout stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh, and just cause we probably shouldn't be seen together, don't forget a costume!"

Artemis blinked. She spun around to question him about his comment but all she could see was his lanky form slip around the corner. This was a bad idea, but it was to late.

"What costume?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hoped you all liked it; there's still more to come and the story is just beginning! Please review and let me know what you think.<em>**


	4. Masks

_**I don't own any of this stuff. Though I will try to stay as close to the original characters aired on the show, I should note that any other characters taken from DC comics will be used freely and not necessarily like their characters in the comics, especially personality wise, but powers, abilities, and sometimes appearance and back story may be used. Enjoy!**_

The League, probably Black Canary, had tried to reach Artemis twice since her little excursion, but she had ignored them. At the moment, her mind was too distracted by other plans. She stared at her green mask that was now lying on the table in the dining room. Obviously this wasn't the costume that Icicle Jr. had been talking about. If she went running around with him in this mask, she would definitely be recognized. So where in the world was she going to get a costume?

Though come to think of it, she shouldn't be running around with him at all, but something had bugged her about the incident that had happened back at the pawn shop. Something bigger was going on. No doubt Junior's story about being cut off and needing money was true, but from the conversation she had overheard, he wasn't getting his money from useless stolen goods. He was trying to make deals, with bigger people. That magma man in the shop was unrecognizable to her, and she had never come across him in the Justice League's villain files. She decided that she would only go meet him to get some information... and if she happened to have a good time along the way, so be it. Now if only she could find a costume.

Her mother sat in the other room, fiddling with some papers that Artemis didn't really care to know about. It was just work probably. Ever since Paula Crock had given up her villainous life style at the cost of her legs, she had been forced to get a job and provide for herself. Her old ways were gone, pushed out of her mind and packed away in a trunk. ...a trunk hidden in the corner of her bedroom closet.

Artemis glanced at her mother one last time, concluding that she wasn't going to leave that spot for a while. She crept away, making sure to bring her YJ mask with her. Once in her mother's bedroom she stole away into the closet, closing the door softly behind herself. It took only a couple of moments to dig around before her hands passed over a solid metal trunk. Se fiddled with the big lock before finally picking it open.

She took a breath. This was personal ground she was treading. Not only that but she was about to cross a line that, somewhere in her mind, she had long ago decided she wouldn't cross. No one in the house whispered about those days, long ago when her mother gracefully jumped the rooftops and put all the other thieves way out of her league -the days when her father was out there with her too... Artemis lifted the lid.

Inside lay many things. Pictures, books, papers, and other little treasures were all scattered around; but her eyes were drawn to the bottom of the box where an old costume lay -finally a costume. She withdrew it and looked at the tiger striped pattern, fur-rimmed high boots, flared gloves, and long cape. There wasn't much padding in it, and with the short shorts and sleeveless style, there wasn't much protection either; but it was something. Her fingers touched the fabric. The side was ripped and there were bullet holes in the legs and lower back. Artemis swallowed. So that's how her mother had gone out. She had taken a bullet in the back...

She shook her head to get back to the task at hand. Setting down the costume, she looked around the rest of the trunk. This old costume would work, with some adjustments of course. The only problem was the absence of a mask. Artemis knew she remembered her mother mentioning a mask, or at least seeing one when she was little. It had to be there somewhere, but it wasn't anywhere to be found. A small picture caught the corner of her eye. In the picture eight young costumed teens smiled for an old photograph. One, what looked to be the oldest, stood off to the side while four young men and three young woman, all dressed outlandishly in colorful outfits, hovered together; one young woman wore this costume and stood there as one of them. Artemis was drawn to her. The black hair, defiant stature, it all pointed to her mother, but at the moment that wasn't what she was concerned about. Her face scrunched into a scowl. Upon the young woman's face lay a mask, a cat mask. Artemis knew it all to well. So that was where the mask had gone. Her sister had taken it as her own, made some modifications, and hit the streets; and now Artemis was having the same ideas.

The nervousness growing in the pit of her stomach wasn't toward her sister. It was towards herself. Was she in the act of making the same mistakes her older sister had done? Artemis shook her head -of course not, she would never. She had promised herself that much. She knew what side she wanted to be on and she was going to stay on it. Then why was she in such a hurry to run off with this Icicle kid? -Because of her failure, because she had screwed up. Sure, that was it. She was going to get that information, uncover something big, and prove herself again to the League, her teammates... and Wally.

With a renewed momentum, Artemis gripped the outfit in her hand and pulled it out. It would have to do, with or without a mask. She could come up with something to mask her face a little more later. Before returning the picture, she flipped it over and read the back.

_"From Manhunter's Young All-Stars, _

_ I'm glad you're feeling well, Paula. I can't wait to chat.- Helena _

_Glad to see ya T- Danny D._

_ Don't you think it's about time you came around, eh? -FF_

_ Don't worry me like that! You got style kitty, and you kick butt!- Iron M. _

_ Wonderful job. You were an excellent teammate and hero, and don't worry we'll make sure Fox returns your training gear, ha ha- Tsunami + Neptune,_

_To Tigress, Get well soon!_

_P.S. You should have been more careful, but I'm glad you're okay Paula... Love Paul"_

Artemis blinked. Young All-Stars? What was that? There was certainly more mysteries about her mother than she had thought there were. She decided to keep the photo and folded it, placing it in her back pocket. Retracing her steps, she left the chest exactly as it was, with only an old costume to be missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, Happy Harbor<strong>

Batman's access number was announced as he entered the cave via zeta-beam. Black Canary stood not too far off to greet him as she watched Superboy's training lesson.

"Gather the team. I have a new mission for them." Batman's spoke gruffly, in his usual manner. Canary shook her head as she walked up to him.

"This is pretty much all you're going to get." She said as they looked about the room. Miss Martian was hovering near Conner as he practiced, and Kaldur stood farther off in a deep conversation with Robin. "Kid Flash is still in the infirmary and Artemis is... Not picking up my calls. I'm not sure where she is."

Batman raised an eyebrow as if questioning her. Not far off Superboy glanced their direction; their words hadn't gone unnoticed by his excellent super hearing.

"We didn't have a very successful therapy session this afternoon."

Batman scowled, but not at Canary. He surveyed the remaining teammates in front of him, deep in thought. "Hmm. Fine, we'll continue without them... I'll look into Artemis later."

"All right team, listen up!" Black Canary called out to the others, who promptly responded. They gathered around Batman who was already in the process of pulling up a display screen of their next mission.

"So when and where are we headed tonight?" Robin asked as he jogged up with Kaldur, an excited smile on his face. Batman waited a moment before responding as the images appeared upon the screen. ...They were images of Icicle Jr.

"10:00 PM... Star City."

**_There's still more to come, and things really start to pick up from here; so keep reading and as always please review! Thanks!_**


	5. Choices

**Star City Entrance, 9:00 PM**

Artemis spotted the icy boy leaning against the city sign that marked the entrance to Star City. She glanced around for any onlookers. Here was this boy with cold skin as hard as ice sticking out of his body and with a shiny cool blue motorcycle parked just beside him -like this wouldn't attract attention.

"Hey, don't you look a little overdressed for just 'a night on the town'?" She said announcing her presence. Junior turned to look at her.

"Woah... You shouldn't be talking, look at you!" He replied as he looked at her costume, and he was right.

Artemis had taken her mother's outfit to a whole new level. After ditching the cape, she had added a functional belt and dark gloves with matching boots. Though she still hadn't found a good mask, she had found a way to cover up her face. First she had tied her hair back into a braid, fastening it at the end with a large brass ring. Next she had painted half her face in a sparkling gold that came across her left eye like a claw mark. Her lips and eyelids were covered with dark makeup. Altogether, it hid her facial features well enough. Now her only concern was the lack of a weapon. She had a knife hidden in her boot but had decided to leave the bow and arrows behind because they would have been a dead give away to her original costume. She noticed Icicle's satisfied expression and knew he was pleased; and strangely, so was she. It was nice to be someone different for a change, without anyone's approval or disapproval. Not even Junior's opinion mattered... Well at least not a lot.

"Thanks." Artemis looked around nervously before putting her hands on her hips. "So, Frostbite, are we going to go somewhere or what?"

"Oh, right." Junior hopped onto his motorcycle and gestured for her to join him. "C'mon, hop on!"

Artemis hesitated, balling her hands into fists and hoping she wouldn't have to resort to punching the boy's tough skin. Finally she consented and joined him on the back of his bike. She refused to hold onto him however, and instead caught herself by grabbing the edge of her seat as Junior sped off.

"Nice ride. I thought you said you'd been 'cut off'?" Artemis questioned him loudly over the sound of the cycle.

"Ha! Well not all things have to be paid for." He glanced back and winked at her before continuing. "Actually, I picked this up when it was just a piece of junk in an old dump. I've been working on it till it reaches the ultimate cool." As if spurred by the topic of conversation, a sudden sputter erupted from the vehicle, and Junior jerked the stirring to get it back on track. Artemis fell forward grasping his dark blue shirt to balance herself. "Heh, well it's still got some ways to go."

She looked at the boy in front of her. She had never pegged Icicle Jr. as the tinkering type, especially from his long criminal record of messing things up. Her hand still clutched the back of his shirt, and she didn't seem to notice.

"At least the outside looks pretty great." Artemis reassured him and he smiled back at her.

Artemis looked out at the area around them. They had only been driving for about five minutes but there still seemed to be no sign of anyone. They were definitely in the city but something strange was going on. No one was out and about, not even late night workers. She was immediately suspicious but also slightly relieved when the realization dawned on her that they were dressed up in outlandish costumes and bound to attract attention.

"Um, so what's up with the costumes? Don't you think we'll stick out?" Artemis asked worriedly as she scanned the side streets for any movement.

"Actually, not at all." Junior said nonchalantly but there was a hint of mischief in his voice. Before Artemis could respond, he took a sudden sharp turn around the corner to reveal-

-one of the main city streets, lit up with decorations and crowded with exuberant people partying. Artemis blinked. She had never seen anything like it. Thousands of people flooded the streets in various full body outfits and costumes, all cheering and laughing.

"It's the annual Star City Celebration of Stars Festival! Pretty awesome right? On top of that, anyone can go anywhere they want and enjoy anything they want in whatever costume they like -just like us." Junior explained loudly over the noise of the celebration. He slowed his motorcycle and turned to see Artemis' expression, he himself smiling with the widest grin.

She was still mesmerized by the colorful excitement and crazy atmosphere of the citywide party. Bright lanterns and lights speckled the apartment windows of every complex, filling the area with what looked like low-lit stars. Venders covered street corners with booths of all types of food and merchandise. The people were dressed as anything from regular masquerade guests to abstract cloud costumes.

"My dad used to bring me out here when I was little!" Icicle shouted over the noise as he pulled the bike into a side street to park. Artemis glanced quickly at the overall scene and for a split second a picture of lights and people flashed across her mind. This place seemed familiar to her too.

"I think... I think my dad took me here once too." She said absentmindedly as she got off the cycle.

"Really! That's really cool, Archer- oh. I should probably stop calling you that... You got another name I can use?" Junior stared at her.

"Yeah Art- Uh..." Artemis had almost slipped and said her name; though it was probably known already, she didn't want to take any chances. Her mind searched for an alternative answer when she remembered the picture in her back pocket. "Tigress!" She blurted out. "Uh Tigress... You can call me Tigress."

"Feisty, I like it. Alright then Tigress, let's go have a blast!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the throngs of people before she could object.

**Star City, 9:49 PM**

The Bio-ship hovered undetected above the center of Star City. Inside, Aqualad, Robin, Superboy, and Miss Martian waited.

"Why are we here ten minutes early?" Superboy asked as he leaned against the side of the ship.

"To be prepared for when we have to move in. Batman specifically told us to wait before we engage. This mission is apparently important to him." Aqualad answered while looking out the window down at the people below.

"Extremely important. Batman's been trying to piece together this organization for months, and there's one piece he keeps missing." Robin added from his seat in front of the main console. He was searching something on the onboard system.

"It's too bad not all of us could come, we could probably use all the help we can get. But I guess we can't blame them for being held back by other things." Miss Martian stated from the drivers seat.

"Right, I understand Wally's excuse but I don't know exactly what could be so important to keep Artemis held up." Conner said. "I overheard Canary telling Batman that Artemis hadn't been answering her calls all day, ever since their therapy session."

"We shouldn't listen in on their private conversations Connor... Still that is perplexing news." Kaldur crossed his arms.

"Do you think she's hurt or something?" Robin spun around to face them.

"Yeah, or something. Did you see how weird she got back there on our last mission?" Connor went on, obviously in a distrusting mood.

"I'm sure she just needed to take a break or get some fresh air. She seemed just as mad about the last mission as we were." Meghan tried to come up with a logical explanation to protect one of her only female friends.

Kaldur turned to face the others, "Whatever is going on we don't have time to consider it now. We're nearing the start time. Let's run through the plan again."

**Star City, 9:50 PM**

Artemis pushed through the crowd to turn the corner into a small adjacent alley. Icicle Jr. was jus behind her. They came out laughing so hard they could hardly stand.

"Haha! Did you see that guy? What was he thinking?" Artemis laughed as she leaned over, resting her hands on her knees and catching her breath.

"I know right?" Junior laughed, his hands grasping his ribs. Their laughter soon died down and Artemis offered him a small smile.

"Thanks. I don't think I've laughed like that in a long time." She said honestly.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Icicle smiled but soon had a perplexed look on his face. "Why _did_ you decide to come?"

Artemis was a little caught off guard when she remembered her real reason for coming here. It was true she had decided to go only because she knew there might be some information to gain, but how could you blame her? He was still a criminal after all. At the moment that statement didn't make her feel any better.

"I- I came because... I wanted to do something special for my birthday." She managed to say. At least it wasn't entirely a lie.

"It's your birthday!" Junior gave her a friendly shove. "And you waited till now to tell me? I could have made you an ice cake or something."

Artemis just shook her head at his nonsense, but smiled at the gesture anyway. There was silence between them as they took a moment to look out at the continuing festivities. Maybe it was their similar pasts or maybe it was that one connection from long ago, but Artemis felt strangely calm around this crazy blue villain.

"I know!" Junior's sudden outburst made Artemis jump. Then again maybe calm wasn't quite the word, maybe it was more like thrilling excitement. "How about a last minute present? And I think you'll like this one."

The mischief in his voice made Artemis a little nervous and she steeled herself for whatever crazy or sick present he may have in mind. Who knows what goes through that icy-boy's head?

"I know you've been wanting it all night, so I'll go ahead and give it to you." Artemis took a step back. "The information about that Magma thing back in Gotham."

Artemis relaxed. So the lying actually paid off... for now.

"So you do know what that thing was?" Artemis questioned him.

"Of course I know what that thing is, beautiful. I was trying to do business with it!"

"You mean, trying to steal from it?"

"That's exactly what I said, business." He winked at her and she just shook her head before he continued. "He was part of this growing crime organization connected around a bunch of big cities. After Dad threw me out into the cold, I figured I'd need to pull from a bigger community to get back on my feet before I head out on my own. Normally I'd totally object to teaming up with a guy above a hundred degrees (you know, that doesn't agree with me well) but he's not the only one in the group and I've seen others with rock powers, flight powers, and even some cold ones like me. So I decided to join."

"And you got turned down." Artemis said matter-of-factly.

"Uh yeah, you kinda witnessed the turn down yourself." Junior rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "But, I did get a little more information than they'd want me to know. I found out that they're planning to meet here in Star City, shortly after 10."

It suddenly dawned on Artemis that he could have had an alternative motive for her invitation as well as her coming. This was it. He wanted her here to know this information, to share it with him.

"But why? Why bring me out here to tell me all this? Why even tell me?" Artemis blurted out glaring at him for answers.

"Relax Archer Chic, uh Tigress. Don't get me wrong, I had a wonderful time tonight, but I brought you here 'cause I need your help. I'll get put on ice for sure without you." Junior lifted his hands up in defense.

"You... Want me to help you? Do what?"

"Take down these guys."

Artemis was shocked to hear him say it, but slightly understood; when someone double-crosses you, or in Icicle's case when you feel double-crossed, payback is due. That she understood, yet there was still one thing she didn't, "Why me?"

"Because you know what they say, the enemy of my enemy, is my friend." He smiled and stuck his hand out for a shake. "So?"

Artemis looked at his hand. Now came the choices. Her mind was in complete conflict. He was a criminal, not to be trusted, and more importantly could easily take advantage of her. Yet he had been nice to her all night, had even made her birthday a memorable one, and somewhere deep inside she still felt like she owed that little boy who had helped her escaped at his peril. This mission with Icicle Jr. if it worked would give her credibility again. And if she happened to nab Junior at the end as well, then it would definitely prove her loyalty to the League. So, she decided it was time to take a chance.

She took Junior's hand in hers.

**Star City, 10:00 PM**

"Alright team. Let's move."

At Aqualad's words, the foursome team descended into the crowd to begin their mission.

* * *

><p><strong><em>More to come! This is only the beginning :) Please Review!<em>**


End file.
